


密语·Whisper

by hui_feidelus



Series: Blood and Fire（暂） [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hui_feidelus/pseuds/hui_feidelus
Summary: 宗师诓摊牌，真真假假信手拈来。牌天天被洗脑，还能扛四百年，真英雄也。中文字数：896





	密语·Whisper

宗师：你们根本不知道这片土地需要什么。你们来到中洲，却不了解中洲。请，允许我来告诉您，你们在干什么：你们按维林诺的模样来理解这片土地，认为凋亡是哀伤的，毁灭是悲痛的——但你们错了。没有一个壮大的生命不经历凋亡和毁灭，没有衰退，就没有成长；没有死亡，就没有新生。你们是注定衰微的一族，这一点我可以直言不讳地告之——没有什么能阻止精灵的衰颓。因你们已经不成长，不更迭了。是的，这很可悲，但您无法改变。所能做的，只是尽可能地拖延，拖住你们一族式微的脚步，在中洲有一天，是一天；然而还会有别的种族兴起，成长，壮大，再被淘汰，一而再再而三地重演精灵所经历的一切。新的花朵开满枝头，比以往更美丽，更丰饶，更炽烈，然后再无可挽回地枯萎，死去，无一幸免。您要问，既然如此，那为何而生？您为何而生，大人（my lord）？一朵花为何而开，一颗种子又为什么要萌出？它们的出现是自己的意志吗？还是为了某些，冥冥之中，秘而不宣的进程？啊，可怜的泰尔佩，看看你，看看你的脸。如此高尚，如此尊贵……就是这些，使你们永远看不到那些，不愿被看到的。然而承袭至远古的容貌和血脉不能改变一个事实，那就是，你们并非一如最爱的那一群。你们的衰微不因为魔道作乱，而是天命注定。因着你们没有成长的权利，没有老去的自由，更没有那份天赋之礼。你们注定是个旁观者，跟我一样，眼见世界的蝶变，心如止水，不得参与。

你有没有想过，中洲并非是为你而准备的？有没有想过，你从来没有被邀请入场过？还有什么能比费雅纳罗发现了这个秘密时更为震惊呢？现在你理解你的祖父了吗？你理解了他的愤怒，和痛苦吗？理解他为何明知死期将至，也要扛下诅咒义无反顾了吗？他是在救你们，而你们都误解了他。他到底因何而死，又因何种理由，终身羁押，不得释放？你会如何选择呢，你的祖父再也没有机会领导他的族人走上那条正路了，他的思想在被阐述，被验证之前，就掐灭了；只留下一地扭曲本意的行径。这不怪诺多，也不怪费雅纳罗，在过去，他们还没有您现在这样的自省和领悟。请不要责怪他，拿你们家族一脉相承的血缘做心魔更是没有必要。您的灵魂不该有阴影笼罩，因着您本应该让自己尽情燃烧。我的明光（My bright lord）。


End file.
